1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a glasses-type terminal capable of adjusting a size of a frame in such a manner that the glasses-type terminal fits a shape of a user′ head.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
In recent years, a mobile terminal has evolved into a wearable device that is wearable on a user's body, as well as being held with his/her hand. One example of the wearable device is a glasses-type terminal.
A recent trend has been towards the development of a small-sized, lightweight glasses-type terminal. This makes it difficult to electrically connect the left and right sides of a frame of the glasses-type terminal to each other. Thus, electronic components are arranged in either of the left and right sides of the frame. This one side arrangement causes an unbalance in weight between the left and right sides of the frame. Furthermore, for design purpose, a battery is built into the frame, and this requires frequent charging of the battery.
In addition, the frames of the same size are provided without considering different shapes of user's heads. Thus, when a glasses-type terminal of this type is worn, there occur problems such as the difficulty in focusing images.